Cassandra July
Cassandra July is a character on Glee. She is a dance instructor at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City. She acts as a mentor for Rachel in NYADA. Unlike Will, Cassandra's approach to teaching is based on negativity. 'Cassandra July '''is portrayed by Academy Award nominated actress Kate Hudson. Biography Before becoming a teacher at NYADA Cassandra was in a play on Broadway, Damn Yankees, after hearing a cell phone of an audience member. She got mad and threw his telephone away with her cane which lead her career to be destroyed after someone posted a video on YouTube. Because of this she was also known as Crazy July. Season 4 The New Rachel Cassandra welcomes her new students to her class: dance 101, and says that maybe two of them are going to make it into the business but the rest is just paying the rent of her loft in SoHo. She then changes the name of one of her students to muffin top, rice cakes and ipecac and adds that she should cut one of her buttocks. She then asks Rachel if her conversation with Lydia, who she calls "Muffin Top", had bothered her and calls her David Schwimmer and tells her that she bet she was a big star in Iowa. When Rachel replies that she's actually from Ohio, Cassandra then adds that Ohio is even worse and asks if she came to New York to show her how to run her own class. Rachel tells her that she just came to learn. Cassandra then shows her the lesson number one which is that Rachel is pathetic and her attitude is pissing her off she turns the music on, Rachel falls and claims that she don't need any help Cassandra, rudely, says she's not going to help her she just wanted to give her a big welcome to New York and adds that she sucks. Later Cassandra is preparing what it seems to be a fruit milkshake when a student comes to thank her because her recommendation letter let the student to be on a broadway play Cassandra hugs him and tells him that he won't forget his first play. The student then departs, and she adds rum to her milkshake. Back in the class her first words are that Rachel is getting worse and starts to bother Rachel. She asks her why she's picking on her which Cassandra replies she's just motivating her, Rachel says that there's alcohol on her breath and Cassandra corrects her telling it's listerine and adds that she might not be a wide eyed ingenue anymore, but she can outdance any of them. Music starts to play and she sings and dances Americano/Dance Again. On another class she tells her students that they're not improving and they've been a week there she tells Rachel to show her piqué and says it's better, Rachel says she's going to keep getting better which Cassandra replies that she has guts and she likes that spirit on her students because it will be funnier when she's making a hell of her life. Britney 2.0 Cassandra is giving a lesson about Tango to her students and she tells them to practice it except Rachel because she doesn't have sex appeal. Later Rachel arrives to Cassandra's class, late, and she tells her that she have prepared a number to prove to her that she's sexy. After Rachel's performance of Oops... I Did It Again she tells her she was good but not great and it was horrible, Rachel fights back telling her about her crazy reaction during her play on Broadway and forces her to leave her class. Rachel finds Cassandra warming up and practising when she apologizes to her, Cassandra replies with rudeness telling her that that pressure is going to ruin her career and if it was up to her she wouldn't let her be in her class and also she punishes Rachel to do some laundry of the clothes for dance. j Songs Solos Season 4: Glee-Americano-Dance-Again-Official-Video.jpg|Americano/Dance Again (The New Rachel)|link=Americano/Dance Again Gallery Evenworse.gif Cassandra-Coming.png Cassandraandothergirls.png Finish.png Dancers.png Cassandra-rachel.png Cassandra_With_Dancers.png July.gif Cassie.png Cassie2.png Cassie3.png Trivia *Is implied to be an alcoholic, as she is seen adding alcohol to a shake she makes in The New Rachel. Rachel herself later notices that her breath smells of alcohol, which Cassandra covers up by saying it was Listerine. *Often calls Rachel "Schwimmer". *Kurt mentions Kate Hudson in Season Three while he takes to Burt at Burt's mechanical shop. Kate Hudson portrays Cassandra July (I Am Unicorn) *Stated that when she was 17 she was a dancing spoon. (The New Rachel) *Cassandra is the second person known to stop a Broadway performance because someone interrupted. Kurt said in Choke, "Once, La Tibideaux, stopped a performance of ''Medea at the Met, because someone glanced at their watch while she was doing one of her 'I'm killing my babies' arias. She destroyed him." Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters